


Too Tired Right Now

by everydaygay



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom!Toni, F/F, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/F/F, Verchoni, chonica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaygay/pseuds/everydaygay
Summary: Toni comes home from a shift at the Whyte Wyrm to find Cheryl and Veronica making out on the couch, and says she’s too tired to join them. Her girlfriends won’t have it.(Or, Cheryl and Veronica top Toni)
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 62





	Too Tired Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Toni, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry a ugly ass bitch (me) would come this far only having you top.

Toni fumbled with her keys at the door of Thistlehouse. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she turned the key in the lock and tried to open the front door quietly so as not to wake her girlfriends, who she expected to have fallen asleep cuddled on the couch. Veronica insisted on regularly scheduled movie nights, but Toni had been rostered onto a late shift at the Wyrm and couldn’t spend the evening watching romcoms this time.

As she crept through the house to the living room, she was unsurprised to hear the TV still playing – Cheryl and Veronica always managed to fall asleep in the middle of a movie unless they were completely absorbed – however when she approached the doorway she was greeted with an unexpected scene: The girls were very much awake.

They were lying on the couch, Veronica’s hands tangled in Cheryl’s hair as it cascaded down, obscuring their faces. Both girls had their eyes closed as they made out fervently with their bodies flush against each other, and Cheryl’s hands were wandering up her girlfriend’s pyjama shirt to stroke her sides.

Toni leaned against the doorframe. “Having fun there?” she quipped, and both girls looked over to her across the room, noticing her presence.

“We could be having even more fun with you,” Veronica purred as Cheryl sat up, straddling Veronica in her position above her.

“Sorry ladies, no can do. I don’t have the energy to fuck you two after the shift I just had,” Toni smirked, “Don’t let me stop you guys though,” She added sincerely.

“Oh TT, won’t you please join us?” Cheryl pleaded with a pout.

Toni chuckled as she turned to go to the bedroom, “Sorry babe, I’m off to bed. You two enjoy yourselves.” 

When Toni was out of earshot Veronica began to whisper. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Bombshell?”

“I do believe I am.”

They shared one last quick kiss before disentangling themselves from each other, turning the TV off, and quickly packing away the remaining uneaten movie snacks and heading upstairs.

Meanwhile, Toni was busy getting ready for bed. Half way through changing into her pyjamas, she heard a stirring in the hallway. Turning around, she saw her girlfriends both standing in the doorway, staring at her in her much-too-short pyjama pants and a bra.

“Girls, I told you, I’m too tired to do anything right now,” Toni sighed. It was a shame she was so exhausted from the long shift; she truly did have the world’s hottest girlfriends.

Cheryl made her way across the room and looked down into Toni’s eyes. Bringing her hand to cup Toni’s cheek she whispered “Then don’t do anything. Let us do something for you.” She leaned in to kiss Toni, each girl wrapping the other in her arms. Toni became aware of Veronica’s lips on her neck and groaned, breaking away from Cheryl’s kiss.

“Is this okay?” Veronica asked.

Toni turned to look Veronica in the eye for a moment before kissing her deeply.

“I think that’s a yes,” Cheryl grinned, grabbing each of her girlfriends’ hands and guiding them to sit on the edge of the bed.

Veronica and Toni barely parted during the motion of sitting down, holding each other closer as Cheryl began to undo Toni’s bra from behind, kissing down her neck and back as she worked.

Once Cheryl successfully removed Toni’s bra, Veronica slowly shifted their position so that Toni was lying down with her bare back on the satin sheets.

“Now, TT, just lay there and let us make you feel good,” Cheryl whispered.

“If you insist,” her girlfriend responded, resting her head back on a pillow as Veronica moved to kiss down her neck and chest.

Toni let out a low growl as Veronica’s mouth found her nipple, beginning to lick and suck at it as her fingers came to gently roll and pinch the other.

Meanwhile, Cheryl busied herself sliding Toni’s shorts down her legs, leaving her in only her panties. She began to stroke up and down the front of her girlfriend’s underwear, teasing her slowly in order to get her wet.

“Fuck…” Toni muttered, her hips bucking in an attempt to get some pressure on her clit.

“Toni,” Cheryl whined, “I said to just lie still, Ronnie and I are going to take care of absolutely everything tonight,”

“Ugh, fine.” Toni grunted, instead winding her fingers into Veronica’s hair to keep herself under control.

The Lodge kept her mouth on her girlfriend’s nipple, eventually switching to the other side, using her fingers to tweak the other. She continued licking, sucking, and kissing all over Toni’s chest, leaving small marks here and there.

Cheryl watched Veronica work from her position sitting next to the girls, continuing to rub through Toni’s panties. The scene was making her incredibly horny, which always tended to make her lose her patience. Without even thinking about it, her fingers were moving closer and closer to Toni’s clit with each stroke.

Finally, the redhead’s fingers found her girlfriend’s bundle of nerves, causing her to give Veronica’s hair a small yank in surprise. Veronica gasped at the sudden tug, her head coming up. She took a second to survey her own handiwork, seeing for the first time the multitude of hickeys scattered across Toni’s chest.

Her eyes continued to travel down Toni’s body, seeing Cheryl’s hand between her legs and becoming somehow even more turned on.

Cheryl and Veronica made eye contact, the former grinning wickedly before slipping her finger under their girlfriend’s underwear and stroking up her slit, finally touching her directly, but oh-so-slowly.

“God, Cher,” Toni gasped, eyes opening wide at the sudden change in stimulation.

Veronica continued to watch, before moving off of Toni and coming to sit across from Cheryl. She pulled Toni’s panties down her legs, both of her girlfriend’s shifting slightly in order to make way.

Veronica gasped at the reveal of Toni’s pussy – she knew her girlfriend must have been wet, but she hadn’t anticipated her to be positively dripping on the sheets.

“Looks like someone is enjoying being taken care of,” she smirked. Cheryl chuckled her agreement and continued her ministrations while Toni simply moaned and jerked her hips.

Taking the hint, Cheryl moved to between her legs and lowered her face to Toni’s pussy. Her tongue snaked its way out of her mouth, taking a first long lick of her, before stopping just short of her clit, teasing her yet again.

Toni shuddered at the feeling of Cheryl teasing her while Veronica stroked and lightly scratched at her abs.

“Fuck, Cher,” she moaned, grabbing the sheets in her fists as Cheryl finally nudged her clit with her tongue, “you’re so fucking good,”

“Isn’t she?” Veronica agreed. “I bet she’ll finish you off in no time with that talented tongue of hers. Is that what you want?”

Toni groaned, “God yes!”

“I’m sure you can last for a little longer than that,” Veronica hummed, to the exasperation of her girlfriend.

After a series of frustrated moans and grunts (“Don’t hold those noises back baby, they’re music to our ears,” Veronica had teased in between short kisses) Toni had clearly had enough. “I want to fucking cum, _now_.”

Cheryl looked up to Veronica, silently questioning whether she should go for it and make her girlfriend cum, and was met with a near imperceptible shake of Veronica’s head.

Veronica smiled smugly. “Maybe you should tell Cheryl that.”

“Fuck, Cheryl baby, you’re great at this. Good fucking girl, make me cum in that pretty mouth of yours. Holy shit!”

Toni’s hands were twisted into long red locks, pulling harshly as she rocked her hips up, chasing the pleasure of Cheryl’s mouth on her centre.

“Such a good girl with that tongue, babe, I’m about to –” Veronica gave Cheryl the go ahead, “ _– Fuck!_ ”

Cheryl continued to lap at Toni’s pussy, gradually slowing as her orgasm subsided. She eventually removed herself from her girlfriend and sat up, looking dreamily at Toni’s blissful smile.

Veronica was the first to speak. “That seemed like a pretty intense orgasm for you there, babe.” She remarked as she slid next to Toni for their usual post-sex cuddle.

“God yes it was!” Toni sighed. “Come up here, princess,” she continued, motioning to Cheryl, “thank-you for that. You have a real talent, you know.”

“Whilst I enjoy the privilege of many different talents, artistic, athletic, and otherwise,” Cheryl began, “I definitely take a certain pride in the ones I can use to please my girls.” She punctuated her statement by taking her place on the opposite side of Toni and snuggling into her side.

“We’re certainly lucky to have you,” Veronica giggled. “Now, what say we clean up and go to bed?”

Toni “I’m with you on that one. I wasn’t kidding when I said work was exhausting tonight. Maybe I need to work late more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and feedback greatly encouraged :)  
> My tumblr: [at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com](https://at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com)


End file.
